11 Seconds ,Kim,
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: KIM'S FIC, NOT MINE! Ichigo's getting irritated that his time hasn't been able to go past 11 seconds. Perhaps Kensei could give him tips but what if something more happens between them? Warnings: Yaoi, Swearing, Rated for content


**Alright, this break is getting to be less of a break cause I keep getting new ideas so I'm just gonna stop this and just update my stories as I finish the chapters...  
**

**And I have a new favorite character from Bleach (Kensei :D) and I came up with an idea for a KenseiIchi oneshot ^-^ **

**I'm so proud of it and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ichigo was getting sick and tired of this. He'd been able to go from 4 seconds, of being able to keep his mask on, to 10 seconds in only 3 days. Now he's been stuck at 11 seconds for over a week. No matter how hard he's worked at it, he can't get passed exactly 11 seconds.

They had just got done eating dinner and, after he returned to his human body, Ichigo was sitting away from everyone else, brooding over the fact that he _still _hasn't made progress. All of a sudden he heard a soft whistle to the right of him. He lifted his head, turned it, and saw Kensei Muguruma standing there.

He wouldn't admit this to anyone, least of all Shinji, but he had become attracted to Kensei in the two and a half weeks he had known him. He was a slightly taller, being 5'10" or 5'11" while Ichigo was only 5'9", muscular man with sharp features. He has silver hair cut close to his head, and has brown eyes.

Kensei had a serious attitude, and he was very easily annoyed. Ichigo had a few laughs, albeit quiet ones so Kensei's irritation wouldn't be turned on him, whenever he got annoyed at Mashiro Kuna.

_I wonder what he wants with me. _

He stood up, Kensei turned, and made a motion for him to follow. "Come on kid, I got something to tell ya." Ichigo quickly followed the silver-haired man as he led them to the room where he had to ride that stupid machine.

Kensei walked to the yellow couch and sat down on the right side of it, Ichigo sat down at the opposite side. He looked at Kensei as the older man sighed and looked at Ichigo with a look that melted his bones like butter.

_Ahh shit._

_... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

Kensei knew it was dangerous being this close to the orange haired substitute soul reaper, but seeing the kid so angry at not making progress had amused him and he wanted to give him some tips.

When he had first entered the warehouse two and a half weeks ago, asking Shinji to teach him control, Kensei had immediately been drawn in. Ichigo's orange hair was the first thing, it stuck up in unruly spikes and caught the light, making some areas appear almost blond. His eyes were another, they were a bright chocolate brown and drew Kensei in like a magnet. His smile did strange things to him, which he was unfortunate enough to find out one day when Ichigo smiled at what they were having for dinner, he doesn't even remember what they had. His normally hard features became soft as the corners of his lips curled and Kensei had to quickly fold his arms over his lap so no one would see the problem in his pants, Lisa would surely see it and point it out.

He couldn't believe the body Ichigo hid under all his clothing. He had gotten a look at it one day when Ichigo had been walking away from everyone, until he was nearing the middle of the training grounds and complained that it was "Fucking hot in here," and took off his shirt.

What he didn't notice was that Kensei was just a few feet away and got a close-up view at the un-covered torso. Ichigo had soft looking, tanned skin that kept calling out to Kensei. "Touch me," he was so tempted to. Ichigo was muscular, not as much as himself but more sleek and toned.

He had a stubborn and persistent attitude, which showed itself clearly when he was trying to persuade Shinji to help him.

Kensei wondered whether the kid felt the same way, he figured yes because whenever he spoke to him Ichigo gained a light dusting of pink across his cheeks, and when he told the kid to follow him he saw a look of absolute lust in those brown eyes.

_Gotta stop thinking like this. _It would be very awkward to pitch a tent in his pants when the person who caused it is only sitting three feet from him.

_... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

"I know you're mad that you haven't been able to get more time than 11 seconds, so I'm gonna help you out and give you some tips." Ichigo nodded and Kensei ran a hand through his short hair before starting "It's best to have a somewhat clear mind. It you're just focused on your irritation at how you're not gaining any more time, then you're definitely not gonna get anywhere." Ichigo sighed before leaning his head back against the couch and covering his face with his hands.

"But it's just so damn frustrating." Kensei chuckled softly, moved to the cushion right next to Ichigo, and put a hand on his shoulders, making him remove his hands from his face and look at him. Ichigo was frozen at the look on Kensei's face.

His eyes were clouded with lust and half-lidded. Ichigo was so captivated by the look that he didn't realize he was moving himself forward until his lips barely brushed against Kensei's. Jolts of lightning danced down his back and he quietly gasped.

Not wanting to look up but figured he would have to, he moved his eyes up and looked into Kensei's, which were giving him a look that said "What are you waiting for?"

Ichigo sucked in a breath and returned his gaze to the set on soft-looking lips in front of him.

He hesitantly pressed their lips together and let out a surprised moan when his mouth was pried open instantly and a slick tongue made its way inside.

He tasted like spearmint gum with a slight sweet note hidden in it and he smelled like cinnamon, not overly powerful but enough to leave a slight tingle in Ichigo's nose.

He wasn't aware that Kensei was taking off his jacket until he felt the fabric slip past his fingers. He hurried and took his shoes and socks off the best he could without having to disconnect their mouths and use his hands, he heard sounds indicating Kensei was doing the same.

After they were off Ichigo laid himself down into the couch, pulling the taller man over him before slipping his fingers under Kensei's shirt and running his hands over hard, washboard abs, slowly running his hands up, bringing the shirt with them, and pinching slightly taut nipples. He pulled the fabric over his head, separating their mouths and Kensei helped by lifting his arms, before dropping the article of clothing on the floor. Kensei rid Ichigo of his shirt but instead of bringing their mouths back together, like Ichigo anticipated, he lowered his head and began licking and nipping at his neck.

He felt Kensei undo his belt and pull his pants down, Ichigo helping by lifting up his hips. He ran his hands down the silver-haired man's bare back until he reached his covered backside, where he cupped the rounded flesh and squeezed, bringing an erotic growl from the man buried in his neck.

His left hand stayed where it was while his right moved to the front of Kensei's shorts. _Thank god he isn't wearing a belt. _He undid the button and slid the zipper down, Kensei raising himself and slipping the shorts off, followed by his boxers and when his dripping erection was freed Ichigo let out an involuntary whimper at the sight of it. His hands moved back around to the front of Kensei and he traced over the "69" he had tattooed on his lower chest as his own boxers were removed.

Kensei dipped his head again and placed his lips over Ichigo's right nipple. Ichigo arched his back and whimpered again. He felt three fingers tapping at his lips, requesting entrance. He sucked them in and began running his tongue over and in-between them, coating them in saliva.

He released them and as he felt the first finger slip inside of him he pulled Kensei back up and connected their mouths again, silencing what was sure to be a loud moan as their tongues twisted together. Kensei slowly slipped another finger inside of Ichigo and began to scissor them.

Neither man noticed the door opening, the surprised gasp, or the soft laughter coming from Shinji before he left the room and shut the door.

Ichigo now had three fingers moving in and out of him. On one stroke, Kensei's fingers brushed against his prostate and he cried out, wrapped his legs around his waist, and moved his fingers up into Kensei's hair. He felt the fingers leave him before a hot object was placed at his entrance. It slowly pushed inside him and Ichigo let out a moan of pleasure while Kensei grunted and continued to move in until he was up to the hilt, pausing to give Ichigo time to adjust.

"Ke…Kensei." The silver-haired man leaned his forehead against Ichigo's as he began to slowly move, panting out his name. "F-faster." Kensei complied and began to move faster, groaning as Ichigo pulled him down in an aggressive lip-lock. When Kensei hit Ichigo's prostate again the young man arched his back and bit down on Kensei's bottom lip.

The speed picked up even more, Kensei wrapping a hand around Ichigo's cock and stroking in time with his brutal thrusts. It was all too much for Ichigo and he lost it, releasing his seed on Kensei's hand and his stomach as he moaned out his name, tightening around Kensei and bringing him to climax right after, spilling himself into the berry as he groaned out "Ichigo."

Kensei fell onto Ichigo's chest and slowly pulled out of him, the two trying to calm themselves down. Ichigo chuckled softly and Kensei lifted his head from his neck and looked at the smiling orange-head. "We kinda made a mess." Kensei snorted and pulled Ichigo into a soft kiss. Ichigo slowly removed his fingers from Kensei's hair and cupped his face. "Everyone's probably wondering where we went." Ichigo nodded and Kensei slowly stood up and was about to reach for his clothes when he saw something by the door. He walked over to it and his eyes widened when he saw that it was a box of tissues.

_Oh shit, who knows? Wait…that means someone had to have walked in on us. _He shuddered and picked the box up and walked back over to Ichigo and handed it to him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, took some tissues, and began cleaning the mess on his stomach, Kensei also taking some to clean his hand. Once the two were cleaned, for the most part, and dressed Ichigo wrapped his arms around Kensei's neck and kissed him again. "Thanks for the tip."

Kensei snorted, smiled, and led them out of the room and back down to the training grounds, trying to hide the small smile on his face and return it to his normal expression. Ichigo was having the same problem, he was trying to keep the wide smile off his face while also battling the blush that wanted to overtake his face and neck. They made it down the stairs and looked at the group, who was looking at them coming down. He saw Shinji staring at him with a snarky grin on his face and raising an eyebrow. _Ahh, shit it had to be Shinji didn't it? _

He looked over at Ichigo and decided not to tell him about Shinji probably walking in on them. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Shinji right next to him. "So where did you two run off to?" Kensei scowled and pushed him away. "I was just giving him some advice on calming himself in order to gain more control and last longer." Shinji nodded. "Uh-huh… Did my little present help at all?" Kensei stopped his walking and glared at Shinji. "I swear if you tell anyone-"

"You'll kill me. I get it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." After saying that he left his side and walked to Ichigo.

_Somehow, I don't believe him. _


End file.
